


Life

by NKI_Stories



Category: Naruto
Genre: 60 minutes to gift, Character Development, Developing Friendships, Family, Found Family, Gen, Tenzō’s cabin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKI_Stories/pseuds/NKI_Stories
Summary: It was safe to say that Tenzō’s path in life had taken him on many different leaps.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Yamato | Tenzou, Team 7 & Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: Found Family 60-minutes





	Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsiYepYep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsiYepYep/gifts).



> Created for Asiriyep in Tenzō’s Cabin Discord server with Found Family theme and 60-Minutes-to-gift event! <3

It was safe to say that Tenzō’s path in life had taken him on many different leaps. 

When Tenzō was just an infant he had been stolen from his family and denied the opportunity of ever knowing them. He had been too young then to possibly remember them, but as he slowly and painfully grew up in a tube of green water and being experimented on, he had some memories, though not enough to make sense of much. 

Those memories were of him simply existing, knowing and understanding nothing of the world behind a dark room he was held in, and occasionally seeing other humans enter and go. 

When Danzo found him, Tenzō was given a name and Kinoe learned that there was more to life than merely existing. He was taught to speak and do things he didn’t know was possible, and he got to see the world that existed behind the dark walls and green tubes. He was allowed to see a world of green trees, a blue sky, and other people living and being amongst them. Kinoe hadn’t known these things existed, but Danzo gave him those experiences and knowledge and Kinoe was thriving.

A few years went by and Kinoe got to observe on occasion what other people’s lives were like, he saw people talk excitedly with each other, he saw children running around freely and laughing excitedly while playing something that he picked up as being called Tag. 

Then he met Yukimi, who said he was her lost brother. She took him into a town and taught him what it meant to have fun and what nice food tasted like. Kakashi had appeared and threatened that, but it didn’t take Kinoe long to understand that Kakashi had a different understanding of life to what Kinoe did. It was a life he showed Kinoe again when the Mokuton user later was sent to kill the silver-haired teen and Kakashi showed him a mercy Danzo would never give. 

And that’s how Kinoe got dragged into ANBU and became Tenzō. Kakashi showed Tenzō what it was like to have free will. He was taught that he was allowed to have his own thoughts and opinions and say them loudly without being punished for it. He learned that he was even often respected for his words and input. 

On top of that, Tenzō gained friends. He could speak and laugh with the people around him without constantly looking over his shoulder, worried he would be told there was no time for such unnecessary activities. Bantering with his team became the highlight of his days, and Tenzō gained a sense of belonging and being content. 

Tenzō stayed in ANBU for a long time. He was happy where he was as it allowed him the freedom to figure out who he was. He learned that while he was an asset to protect Konoha, he also had time aside to be the person he wanted and enjoyed to be, and he also had a best-friend that he learned could be really annoying at times, but who encouraged Tenzō to just be Tenzō. 

Then Tenzō was pulled out of ANBU and became Yamato. 

Working with the teens in team seven was for sure an experience he would not forget anytime soon. Being with Team Seven, was so very different from the dynamics in ANBU. These children were hopeful and ambitious but in a contrasting way of ANBU. In ANBU people had the ambition to gain rank and respect, to work themselves up to become a team leader, a Hokage guard, or even as far as the ANBU commander. Here, outside of all that, there was ambition for yourself and those you cared for, in a more self-seeking way. Yamato learned that there was more to humanity than missions and teammates, but in the form of friendships and families. Naruto’s hunt for Sasuke was in a way, very selfish. Because letting Sasuke go and even eliminating him would have been an easier path than trying to bring him back willingly to Konoha. But the people around the hyperactive blonde supported him and was willing to do anything to help him make that happen. Somehow Yamato became one of those people. 

Yamato loved being the captain of Team Seven as he learned the freedom of doing things solely and only for one’s self, but also the satisfaction from helping others on their paths. Yamato felt happiness on a different level than he had ever before. 

Yamato’s path in life had indeed taken many leaps, but he wouldn’t want it done any differently. Something he often reflected on where he sat in his own self-built cabin surrounded by Team Seven actively chatting and watching blockbuster and chick flick movies after the war. 

It wasn’t the first time they all gathered here, it seemed to have become a monthly thing where Naruto would barge in loudly and unannounced, and slowly one by one the others would also show up. Sakura always brought cakes or cookies as an apology for the intrusion or a thank you for hosting the meetup, and Yamato got to experience what it was to have someone else out there who cared enough for him to bake him something. 

Yamato should probably put his focus on the movie, but often he found himself looking around at the other people in the room. People he had grown to care for more than he did for just normal comrades. He saw Naruto who was sniffling like a snotty kid, trying to hide it in order to preserve some pride while watching an emotional scene where he sat on his usual spot on the floor right in front of the TV. He would of course fail in that as he was in a room full of shinobi, but the people around were kind enough to not mention it. 

Sasuke was sitting in one of his two armchairs, looking absolutely bored every time, but always showed up anyway. He was the only one that would often, later on, give Naruto a hard time about his emotional involvement with the movies, but it was obvious that it was done as friendly banter in order to rile his best friend up.

Sakura would always sit on the other end of the red sofa, crying her eyes out and not bothering if anyone sees how she puts all her feelings on display. She would often try to chat about specific scenes after the movie despite rarely gaining the same interest back. 

Sai would always sit in the middle of the sofa, between Yamato and Sakura, and constantly take notes of how people interacted on the screen and often reference back to later conversations.

And then there was Kakashi, his senpai, best-friend, team seven’s jounin sensei, and now Rokudaime. Kakashi, who was always late, but who everyone left the second armchair free for as they knew he would show up eventually. He would also look bored from the movies, but Yamato noticed how Kakashi occasionally would survey the room with a content smile on his face. 

Yamato had been through many paths in life, but the path involving Team Seven was his favorite. Yamato had learned and gained something from both being in ROOT and ANBU, but Team Seven showed him that he could have good things for himself, that he didn’t always have to answer to others, and that his thoughts and opinions were as valuable as anyone else’s. He now had people who would always stay by his side despite where life brought him. 

The path of Team Seven was the only one that showed him what it was like having a family. 

As they are, and always will be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you love Tenzo as much as I do, you can join Tenzo's Cabin to participate in future events! :D This server for anyone to join as long as they are 18 years old and can be nice and respectful to others :) Click this [invite link](https://discord.gg/e7J9C85) if you would like to join the discord :)


End file.
